


The New Clans

by lafayiff



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, OCs - Freeform, i probably wont even start this, im never gong to finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayiff/pseuds/lafayiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on semi-hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> one time i really wanted to write something but as soon as i started i wanted to stop

MeadowClan:

Leader: Kinkstar: grey she-cat with bright green eyes and clumped fur that never seems lay flat

Deputy: Wingfrost: bright white tom with frosty green eyes

Medicine cat: Maggotheart: old, pale tom with milky amber eyes

Medicine cat Apprentice: none

 

Warriors:

Gorsespots: pale brown tom with amber eyes

Beewatcher: pure black tom with bright yellow eyes

Lowbelly: plump orange tabby tom with green eyes 

Deernose: white she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose  
Apprentice: Dewpaw

Dawnbird: grey she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Sandycloud: ginger she cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Fennelpaw

Lichenpelt: pale grey, almost green tom with green eyes

Sunstrike: bright ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Poolpaw

Mossymouth: pale grey tom with bright green eyes

Creekwhisper: grey tabby she-cat with white rings around her eyes and blue eyes

Olivewhisker: dark grey tom with a white patch on his chest and yellow eyes

Dapplefur: calico she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Willowpaw

Puddlesplash: grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 

Apprentices:

Poolpaw- Light grey she-cat with bright green eyes

Fennelpaw: calico she-cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw- light grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowpaw: ginger tabby with yellow eyes

Queens:

Frostwillow: grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother to Elkkit, Mousekit, Doekit and Gopherkit)

Shiningriver: orange tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Lizardkit and Pinekit)

 

Elders:

Rabbittail: pale ginger tom with a bobbed tail

Yewberry: black she-cat with pale amber eyes, covered in scars

BoulderClan:

Leader: Mottlestar: brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Ratfoot: pure brown tom with yellow eyes and a scarred up paw  
Apprentice: Fleetpaw

Medicine Cat: Foxnose: bright ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat Apprentice: Fawnfoot: lithe brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: 

Burpelt: dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Marshfoot: grey-and-white patched tom with forest green eyes  
Apprentice: Tanglepaw

Stormheart: huge grey and white tuxedo tom with hazel eyes, and white toes 

Fernshade: tortishell she-cat with a black tail, an orange muzzle and bright yellow eyes

Skywing: pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Lightleaf: calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Shimmertail: glossy brown tabby with green eyes and a skinny tail

Bravescar: pure brown tom with amber eyes and a huge scar on his shoulder  
Apprentice: Brightpaw

Longfeather: long haired black tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Songbreeze: grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 

Apprentices:

Brightpaw: small torbie with feet too big for her and hazel eyes

Tanglepaw: clumsy pale tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Fleetpaw: white tom with amber eyes

 

Queens: 

Runningwhisper: brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Deerkit)

 

Elders:

Smoketooth: skinny grey tom with yellow eyes and an awful cough that doesn't seem to heal as well as a snaggle tooth

Mudpelt: mottled brown tom with hazel eyes and a clumpy pelt


	2. the real chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to the main character and the Clan they reside in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna succ but thats ok i guess  
> ALSO this fic is gonna be slow until i figure out something to do with the characters lol bc i literally just started this one day so

The small she-cat opened her amber eyes, standing up slowly and stretching out her legs. She gave herself a quick groom then practically leaped from her nest to the clearing. 

"Dewpaw!"

She flinched at her mentor's angry tone. "Yes, Deernose?" She looked up at the older she-cat, her tail waving. She always seemed to do something wrong. 

Deernose looked down at her, her anger fading into disappointment. "You were supposed to check the Elders for ticks yesterday."

Dewpaw wanted to disappear. She flattened her ears. "I forgot after I went hunting; I started talking with Fennelpaw and Poolpa-" Deernose raised her tail, a sign to stop talking. Dewpaw snapped her jaw shut. "I don't want excuses, Dewpaw." Her mentor was quiet. The smaller cat's shoulders sunk. "I'm sorry, Deernose." 

Deernose nodded. "I suggest you go and get your chore done now so that you can hunt later. I think Poolpaw is going on an evening hunting patrol, so we could join her and her mentor."

Dewpaw nodded excitedly- she seemed to have already gotten over herself. "Yes, Deernose! Thank you!" Her voice was loud and her eyes bright. She raced to the medicine den to get the mouse bile from Maggotheart. The medicine den was shrounded in the shadow of a huge birch tree that had sprouted countless years ago. The elderly cats den was among the gnarled roots. "Maggotheart?" Dewpaw's voice rang out clearly in the tiny clearing.

"Eh?" The grumpy toms voice was quiet and a bit rough. "Whaddya want?"

Dewpaw sat up straight. "Oh! I just needed some mouse bile-" Maggotheart interrupted her. "For the elders, I would guess. You're in trouble _again_?" Dewpaw flattened her ears. "How'd you guess?" Maggotheart let out a raspy, choked laugh. "Just a hunch." Dewpaw noticed how old the other was. He really _did_ have a hunch. It was near his shoulders. It wasnt too easy to see. Maggotheart was very skinny, almost all of his ribs visible. She had also noticed the tom was seemingly blind- his eyes were foggy, the once bright amber now dulled by age. 

The apprentice had spaced out and hadn't noticed that Maggotheart was speaking to her. "Dewpaw!" His voice was a bit harsh, scaring Dewpaw. "Oh! Sorry!" The other handed her the stick with the mouse bile soaked moss. She grabbed it in her teeth, her nose scrunching up at the smell of the awful liquid. It smelt like a mouse that had died and sit for days, slowly decaying until it became nothing. "Thanks, Maggotheart." She backed out of the sacred hollow and padded towards the elders den.

The den for the older, treasured cats was a large, expertly weaved bird-nest looking nest, brambles, ivy and tree braches woven together to create a comfortable, air-tight home. "Rabbittail? Yewberry?" As Dewpaw called out the names, she saw two cats turn to face her. "Ah! The apprentice is here to rid us of our ticks!" Rabbittail's voice was strong and clear for his age. Yewberry let out a satisfied purr. "Thank StarClan you're here. I was about to scratch my own fur off!" Dewpaw's whiskers twitched. 

She padded up to the two, placing the moss on the ground and beginning to search for ticks. As soon as she began on Yewberry, she found one. She placed the mouse bile on the fat tick. It dropped off instantly. "Yewberry, Rabbittail, do you have any stories?" She repeated the method for finding and killing ticks. Yewberry's eyes lit up excitedly. "Oh, yes! I have one!" Yewberry positioned herself comfortably and began talking. Dewpaw listened intently while working. It was about a time when she had to defend the nursery from a fox on her own. Dewpaw purred happily as she listened. 

Rabbittail rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a fox, Yewberry. It was a cat. He was from BoulderClan. He was a mangy thing, thats for sure. I don't blame you for comparing him to a fox." Yewberry purred. "He really put up a fight. What's his name? Smoketooth? He was quite the ugly thing. He had a tooth that came out of his mouth and was rested on his upper jaw!" Dewpaw paused, trying to imagine what he looked like.

She finished with Yewberry and soon moved on to Rabbittail. It took her a bit longer to find ticks through his thick fur. Rabbittail snorted. "He isn't bad. He's got interesting tales, I suppose. Anyway, I have a much more interesting story." Rabbittail shifted as he got more comfortable. Dewpaw struggled not to drop the twig holding the moss. Rabbittail began. "It was back when I was an apprentice. I had just gotten out of the nursery and I was very ready to begin my time as an apprentice. So, one night I snuck out of the den. I kept thinking, 'I have to prove myself'. So, I went looking for an owl. I knew that if I killed one of those and brought it back to camp, even the Elders and leader would think highly of me. So," Dewpaw started to space out as the elder droned on, though she continued looking for ticks and anything else she could find. "...and there I was, face to face with a massive owl! It kept staring at me, it's huge eyes taking in my whole body. Then I leaped at it. Imagine tiny me, leaping at this massive bird!" Yewberry let out a loud, rumbling purr. "I hooked onto its neck," Rabbittail continued. "And started using my hind paws to claw at its stomach. At this point it was squawking and flapping its wings in an attempt to take off."

Dewpaw had finished the ticks ages ago, it seemed, but she hadn't left yet. She was enjoying Rabbittail's story. "There were feathers covering my claws, and the ground. I knew I couldn't give up. The owl started to take off! I got so scared i started to loose my grip on its neck. The owl reached down and bit my tail so hard, I started seeing stars!" His voice was loud, but calming, and Dewpaw enjoyed it. "It held on like its life depended on it! It was still trying to take off, but its wings kept getting caught on tree branches. I knew at this point I was screaming for my life, as well as in pain." Dewpaw stole a glance at Yewberry, who had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. Dewpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, but she didn't say anything. "Then, I fell. I fell through tons of branches, but I was lucky enough to have not broken any bones. As soon as I hit the ground, I looked at my rear. My whole tail was gone! I couldn't believe it!"

Dewpaw gasped in surprise. Rabbittail started up again. "I couldn't hear myself, but I knew I was screaming. I ran back to camp as fast as I could, leaving a trail of blood behind. Back then, Maggotheart was an apprentice." His voice got quiet. "And not too bad looking, if I do say so myself." Dewpaw gave an amused purr. "Anyway, I got myself fixed up, and I've never forgiven that owl." 

Dewpaw stood and stretched her libs. "Thank you, Rabbittail and Yewberry." She dipped her head, taking the used moss outside. Stepping into the clearing, she realized how late it was. She might have missed Poolpaw's patrol! She quickly disposed of the awful smelling object and looked around camp for Poolpaw. Eventually she padded up to Wingfrost. "Did Poolpaw's patrol already leave?" Wingfrost looked down at the apprentice and nodded. Dewpaw gave a long, sad sigh. "Thanks anyway." She padded off to the freshkill pile and grabbed a vole and ate it slowly, disappointed she didn't get a chance to join Poolpaw.

Suddenly, the camp was greeted by a flurry of pawsteps as Poolpaw and Fennelpaw bolted into the entrance. "Help!" Poolpaw was panting loudly. "We met... A BoulderClan patrol... By the meadow." Wingfrost was already gathering warriors to send out. They all left quickly. Dewpaw wasn't on a patrol. She looked around, scared, gulped down the rest of her vole and charged after the group of cats that had just left.


	3. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewpaw realizes who and what she wants in her life as a warrior.

Dewpaw quickly followed the scent of the cats that had already gone, wanting to catch up though not wanting them to see her. Wingfrost had taken Olivewhisker, Beewatcher, and Lichenpelt. Kinkstar had come along as well. She had been an apprentice for about five moons now- she was fairly skilled in her battle tactics and was confident she could hold her own in a real battle.

Dewpaw came up to the meadow- her jaw dropped. In the middle, there were cats screeching and growling at eachother. Some were locked onto eachother. She noticed Poolpaw being attacked by a large, burly warrior. It was a brown tom with a single scarred-up foot. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she charged forward, maneuvering her way through the battle. 

She headbutted the full-grown cat at her top speed, knocking the surprised tom over. In a moment of confusion, the tom's belly was exposed. Dewpaw leaped upon him and placed her front paws on his shoulder, holding him down with surprising force and began churning her paws on his belly. He yowled and threw her off, though the damage had already been done. The bigger tom limped away, leaving a trail of blood behind. Poolpaw looked at Dewpaw, her eyes showing her thanks. "It's okay," Dewpaw said, her voice hardly carrying over the sounds of the battle behind them.

Poolpaw nodded. "We have to get back and help!" Poolpaw shouted, turning and leaping into the fray. Dewpaw froze, looking for a way to help. It was terrifying; cats were leaping, clawing, yowling. Dewpaw was afraid. She backed up, hiding in a bush. She turned, almost leaping away in surprise. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice raising.

Another cat was there- she looked about Dewpaw's age, maybe a bit younger.

The other was a small pale tabby. Her fur was unkempt, and her yellow eyes wide and full of fear. She didn't answer. Dewpaw asked again, quieter this time. "Who are you?" 

The other responded, almost silent. "Tanglepaw," her voice was a bit raspy. She cleared her throat and said again, "Tanglepaw." Dewpaw nodded. "Are you here for the same reason I am?" Tanglepaw didn't answer, still looking scared of the other apprentice. "Well, I came here because I'm terrfied." Tanglepaw stood up a bit straighter, looking slightly more confident. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one." They both purred. Dewpaw already enjoyed spending time with this apprentice; she hadn't even realized how wrong it was, Tanglepaw being from BoulderClan.

"BoulderClan! Retreat!" The harsh yowl rang through the meadow. Tanglepaw flinched. "Thats my cue. See you at the gathering?" Without waiting for an answer, Tanglepaw left the bush, but not before her paw snagged on a branch and she tripped a bit. She freed herself and chased after her Clan. Dewpaw emerged from the bush a moment later, coming face-to-face with Kinkstar. The wise she-cat looked down at Dewpaw, questioning. "Kinkstar! I-" Kinkstar's whiskers twitched. "You what?" "I came here to try and help with the battle! Poolpaw and Fennelpaw were already beaten up, so I thought maybe I could try and help-" As soon as Dewpaw said her name, Poolpaw appeared behind Kinkstar. "She really did help! She fought off this giant BoulderClan mange pelt! She headbutted him and attacked him so quickly, I didn't even realize what happened!"

Dewpaw felt her fur heat up, humbled by her friends praise. Kinkstar's eyes were gleaming. "Did she?" Poolpaw nodded excitedly. "Well, then I suppose it's time for us to head home, yes?"

With that, the wounded warriors began the trek back to camp. Olivewhisker seemed to have the worst wounds; there was a huge scratch on his shoulder that was slowly oozing blood- various clumps of fur were missing, and he was limping. Beewatcher only had a few small scratches, Lichenfur was missing a huge clump of fur on his side and his paw was bleeding. Kinkstar's ear was bleeding and her forehead had a scratch on it, which was dripping blood into her left eye. Wingfrost didn't even seem to be visibly hurt, but he was badly limping, his hind paw not touching the ground.

They soon reached camp, warriors rushing up to meet them, asking about the battle. Maggotheart limped from his den carrying various different leaves and a large amount of cobwebs wrapped around his paw. He started tending to the injured cats. Before Maggotheart could even get to Kinkstar, she leaped upon the stump that was in the center of their camp- it was typically used for announcements. Dewpaw wondered what she was going to say.

"Today, we faced skilled, heartless enemies. Everyone who fought did an excellent job," she paused as cats began to cheer and yowl happily. As they died down, she continued, "But I was told there was an apprentice who stood out to me, and her friend, Poolpaw." Dewpaw froze. _She_ had impressed the Clan leader? "Dewpaw, please step forward." Dewpaw hesitated, her pale gray paw raised. She put it down and walked a couple shaky steps forward until she was infront of her leader. Kinkstar hopped dow gracefully from the tree stump she had sat on. "Deernose, do you believe Dewpaw has learned the skills needed to become a warrior?" Deernose still seemed shocked that her apprentice was being named as a warrior so soon, though managed to nod and say. "I do."

Kinkstar looked at Dewpaw. "Then I, Kinkstar, leader of MeadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend to you as a warrior in her turn."

Dewpaw was shaking; her tail was raised. She could hardly contain her surprise and fear. "Dewpaw," Kinkstar started up again. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dewpaw could hardy get out the "I do", her voce choked up with emotion. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Dewdrop. Your clan honors your intelligence and determintion."

The Clan started cheering her name. Dewdrop could hardly tell what was happening. She was a _warrior!_


	4. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewdrop goes to her first gathering as a warrior.

Five nights later, Dewdrop was chosen to go to the gathering as a new warrior, as were Poolpaw, Wilowpaw, Wingfrost, Gorsespots, Sunstrike, Creekwhisper and Puddlesplash. Rabbittail and Yewberry had come along as well. Maggotheart had stayed behind at camp, taking care of the injured cats.

Kinkstar came upon their gathering spot; it was a cleared out area where the borders met- it was almost a perfect circle. The flowers cut off just as the clearing began, and the trees of BoulderClan started up on the opposite side. Dewdrop had been here two or three times before.

In the center of the small clearing, there was a ring of red-topped mushrooms; Dewdrop's mother had called it something, though she couldn't remember what. Kinkstar padded off towards it, meeting Mottlestar in the center. They nodded coldly to each other as Kinkstar remained standing and Mottlestar sat down. This implied the gray she-cat would speak first.

Dewdrop began subconsciously looking for Tanglepaw. In the bright, full moon light, her tabby pelt would be easy to pick out.

Dewdrop spotted her right away; they locked eyes. _Tanglepaw was looking for me, too!_ Dewdrop began to quietly pad towards her, moving around cats silently, apologizing a few times along the way. Finally, she reached the other she-cat. 

As she reached her, Dewdrop purred. 

Then, it hit her. _What am I doing?_ She had purposely sought out a cat from their enemy Clan to speak to- _and_ she had sneaked away from the battle to meet the other and talk in private.

She shook off her doubts and finally said, "Hey, Tanglepaw!"

Tanglepaw purred and whispered, "It's Tangle _foot_ now, Dewpaw!" Dewdrop raised her tail happily. "And I'm Dewdrop now!"

Kinkstar then began talking, hew voice carrying easily over the hushed murmurs of the two Clans. "This newleaf has treated us well. We've been blessed by StarClan with ample hunting, kits, and of course, our new warrior, Dewdrop."

Dewdrop had completely forgotten this would happen. Both Clans began cheering for her, though MeadowClan was more enthusiastic than BoulderClan. Tanglefoot seemed to be cheering the loudest out of either Clan, though. She felt hot under her fur.

"We, too, have a new warrior: Tanglefoot!" Dewdrop yowled the others' name as loud as she could. "Newleaf has treated BoulderClan well- and our warriors have healed from your unprovoked attack on our border."

Kinkstar rolled her eyes, though met with no retort. Gorsespots looked angry- he looked like he was about to shout something when Kinkstar dismissed the gathering.

Tanglefoot looked at Dewdrop, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "Can we meet tomorrow? In the meadow," she added when Dewdrop looked confused. "When the moon is highest in the sky. I'll be near my border." And with that, Tanglefoot padded away to join her Clan. Dewdrop was silent with shock when Poolpaw nudged her shoulder as a cue to leave.

She was meeting a warrior from another Clan in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was shit lmao but i probably wont upload much this week as im going to a house with a limited amount of computer usage, sorry folks


	5. Chapter 5

Dewdrop had taken watch for the night, along with Puddlesplash- they sat at opposite ends of the camp.

The moon was hardly a claw scratch in the sky. 

Dewdrop was shivering, though not from cold. In fact, it was a clear, humid night. Instead, she was shivering from excitement. She was supposed to meet Tanglefoot tonight, in the meadow.

Her heart was racing already. 

Dewdrop padded to Puddlesplash, saying, "I'm going to the dirtplace. I'll be back in a moment." Puddlesplash nodded.

Dewdrop exhaled, walking away from the other and leaving the camp through the dirtplace exit. She started running away from camp in the fear of getting caught. She started laughing slightly as she reached the meadow. She had gotten away scot-free.

She entered the meadow, the wildflowers reaching to her neck and higher. She padded toward the gathering clearing, eyes and ears alert for Tanglefoot.

There was a faint scent of her mixed with other scents, even her own, presumably from last night, at the gathering. She sat at the border, hiding herself in wildflowers- not only to hide her body, but to hide her scent as well- their scent was pungent. 

After a minute or two, she heard quiet footsteps and a soft voice call out "Dewdrop?"

She stood, letting out a loud purr. "Tanglefoot?"

Dewdrop emerged from the flowers, meeting Tanglefoot and purring so hard that her whiskers were shaking. "You came!" Tanglefoot seemed surprised. "Yeah, of course. But why did you want me to?" Dewdrop questioned.

Tanglefoot looked at her, then gave a small laugh. "To hang out, you birdbrain."

Dewdrop purred. "Oh. Okay," she spoke quietly. "So what do we do?"

Tanglefoot shrugged. "We could watch the stars."

Dewdrop's heart skipped a beat, then she nodded. "Sure," she whispered.

The padded out into the meadow more so that the sky was easier to see. They both laid on their backs, looking at the sky above them, sitting in a comfortable silence for a moment before Dewdrop said, "We should do this again tomorrow night, you know." Tanglefoot purred. "Of course."

Dewdrop enjoyed spending time with the other, talking about the stars, the sky, and everything else. They continued meeting for almost a moon, always meeting in the same place.

It was now the night before the gathering. Dewdrop had been enjoying her time as a warrior as well as spending time with Tanglefoot.

She, again, had been chosen for the gathering.

She arrived with Puddlepaw and Willowpaw, chatting along the way. She didn't see Tanglefot anywhere when she arrived, which was slightly disappointing.

as soon as the MeadowClan cats arrived, Mottlestar began to speak. "Kinkstar, if you don't mind, I'll begin." Kinkstar nodded, sitting down beside the other leader. Mottlestar cleared his throat and stood. "We have an important issue to discuss."

His voice was serious. Dewdrop's heart seemed to stop. Her breathing became low as she ran the possibilities of the 'important issue' they were to go over. "Kinkstar, I have evidence to believe that one of your warriors has been meeting with one of mine."

Dewdrop swayed on her feet, feeling as if she was about to pass out. Her eyes darted around the clearing; every cat was murmuring. Their eyes looked around at every cat- every time eyes landed on her, her breath caught in her throat.

Mottlestar continued. "My warrior, Tanglefoot, has met with your cat, Dewdrop, for at least a moon now."

Kinkstar looked confused. She then began to purr. "What makes you believe that, Mottlestar?"

"My warrior Stormheart saw Tanglefoot leave camp and followed her to the meadow, where she saw her interact with Dewdrop." His eyes searched the crown until they rested on Dewdrop. Cats slowly began to turn, looking at her. Some looked angry, some looked sympathetic, some looked like they didn't care much. Kinkstar looked at Dewdrop, bewildered. "Was this really a good idea to bring up at the gathering?" Kinkstar asked, her voice hiding her anger well.

Mottlestar nodded. "Speaking of which, gathering dismissed."

Kinkstar looked severely offended though said nothing. "MeadowClan, return to camp." She trotted ahead of the Clan, everyone following at around the same pace. Dewdrop was shaking.

Mottlestar had shared that with both of the Clans and she knew that information would spread like wildfire.


End file.
